Solo Tú
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Llegué algo tarde a estados unidos y más aun a Nueva York. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, la calida brisa de verano le daba un toque bello a la ciudad. Cuando llegué a la agencia donde trabajaba, sentí un aire deprimente, un ambiente obscuro y de dolor. Me sentía raro. No me sentía como yo. Continuación de My Bodyguard My Life
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Bueno esta es la secuela de My Bodyguard My Life es de suma importancia que la lean antes de comenzar con esta. Espero que les guste y recuerden que ahora Kowalski se llama de otra manera por lo sucedido en la historia original. Y sin más preámbulos, que rima con sonámbulos, la continuación

_Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen_

* * *

_***Narra Benson (Kowalski)***_

Conducía por la antigua calle que conducía a casa, a mi antigua casa. Recodé a los Miller, nuestros vecinos de junto, estaban afuera haciendo sus típicas parrilladas familiares. Estacioné el coche fuera del garaje, algunos vecinos me observaron, entre curiosos y extrañados. Se acercó Steve y me preguntó por Kowalski, le respondí que había muerto y le di el discurso de su muerte. Me preguntó quién era, le respondí que me llamaba Benson y era el nuevo guardaespaldas de la familia Felton. Más bien de Marlene. La puerta de la casa fue abierta por Marlene, me hiso entrar y pasamos a mi antiguo despacho, ella tomó asiento en mi antigua silla y comenzó el interrogatorio

-¿Cómo se llama?- la observé, tenía ojeras, señales de haber llorado y el cabello desaliñado. Como me partía el corazón verla así

-Benson- respondí algo nervioso, aun no me acostumbraba al nuevo nombre

-¿Ruso no es verdad?- preguntó mirándome detenidamente

-Soviético- respondí a tropiezos, aun sus ojos me hipnotizaban

-¿No es usted muy joven para ser soviético?- Expuso su duda

-No- Respondí con una sonrisa convincente- la unión soviética fue derrocada hace veintidós años atrás yo tengo 34 años

-Dos años más que Kowalski- susurró mirando hacia abajo

-¿Perdón?- obviamente había escuchado pero no quería levantar sospechas

-Nada- me respondió nerviosa- sígame le mostraré su cuarto

-No, no se preocupe. Tengo que arreglar algo para la noche con el capitán Dickinson- respondí rápidamente

-Skipper- susurró- ¿y que pasará en la noche?

-Asunto confidencial- su expresión me hiso gracia, siempre odió que no le dijese de que se trataba

-Está bien- dijo conduciéndome al jardín. Allí habían algunos trabajadores, entre ellos mi estimado James Taylor, Skipper salió de no sé dónde. Nos alejamos del grupo y comenzamos a asegurar la zona, Rico se nos unió y comenzamos a hacer planos. Camine hacia los trabajadores y les expliqué que debíamos poner cercos eléctricos en las paredes, sensores de movimiento y un sinfín de cosas. Arriba en el balcón estaba ella, con su vestido negro mirando perdida al cielo esperando a que vuelva su amor, a que yo regresara. Me acerqué al balcón poniéndome debajo, sentí como lloraba. Tenía ganas de decirle toda la verdad, tenía ganas de acabar con todo y no hacerla sufrir pero, si abría la boca, todo se terminaría y pagarían inocentes. Entré y me quedé en el salón de empleados, divisé a la señora Felton caminar por los pasillos cantando alguna canción del momento, sonreí.

Caminé hacia la mesa, me quite el saco y las armas. Comencé a cargar el arma y ajustarla, Dan se me acercó, curioso. Lo observé de reojo, guarde el arma y me puse el saco. Tomó asiento en una silla paralela a mí, pude ver en su pequeña libreta con algunos cálculos de algebra. Marlene entró en escena y se sentó junto a el

-Mami- llamó su atención

-¿Que pasa hijo?- le respondió con una sonrisa. Me sentía algo extrañado

-¿Sabes cuál es la raíz cuadrada de veinticinco?- preguntó inocente. Marlene no supo contestar, nunca fue buena para algebra.

-No lo sé hijo- le respondió

-Cinco- Respondí ante la mirada de Dan

-Y la de 169-

-Trece- respondí rápidamente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-Que rápido, yo solo sabía la de nueve, jamás le entendí a mi padre cuando me enseñó-

-Es fácil- le respondí- mira cuando decimos cuadrado hace referencia al dos, entonces cinco si lo elevamos al cuadrado es veinticinco porque cinco por cinco es igual a veinticinco la raíz es la inversa de la potencia. Entonces si buscamos una raíz cuadrada de veinticinco es un número que divida al veinticinco y el cociente de esta división sea igual al divisor es decir veinticinco dividido en cinco es igual a cinco el cociente es el resultado de la división, y el divisor es el numero por el cual estamos dividiendo -Observé a Dan y a Marlene, ambos tenían esa misma expresión de no entender nada- Mira, ¿trece por trece?- pregunté, mire la carita de Dan- trece por trece son ciento sesenta y nueve entonces su raíz cuadrada es trece

-…- volví a ver esa expresión

-Más fácil, ve multiplicando los números por sí mismo y así llegarás al resultado- respondí cansado

-entonces la raíz de diez y seis es cuatro-

-Perfecto- respondí con una sonrisa- aunque también puede ser cuatro negativo

-¿Cómo?- me preguntó ante la pequeña risita de Marlene

-Cuando seas mayor te explico eso- Reí ante la escena

-Pero…- me miró con ojitos tiernos

-Hazle caso al señor Mordecai, él sabe lo que dice, ve a jugar con tu hermana- dijo haciendo salir a su hijo

Caminé pero fui detenido por su voz

-Ese nivel de algebra solo la había visto en mi esposo- dijo acercándose

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-Me parece demasiada coincidencia, usted tiene exactamente la misma estatura que mi esposo, el mismo rango, nacieron en el mismo país y ambos son buenos en matemáticas. ¿Qué carajos está sucediendo?- su voz parecía quebrarse- Tiene las mismas cicatrices, la misma forma de sus ojos

-No sé de quién me habla- respondí con voz entre cortada

-Es demasiada coincidencia- dijo antes de irse

Entrada la noche comenzó mi guardia, Marlene estaba atenta al asunto confidencial. En pocos minutos pudo presenciarlo, la instalación de cámaras de seguridad y cercos eléctricos. Al terminar mi guardia me fui a la a la habitación. Me dormí rápidamente

_***Narra Marlene***_

Me escabullí de mi madre, acosté a mis hijos y me dirigí a la habitación del señor Mordecai. Era demasiada coincidencia, de seguro entre sus cosas tenía alguna evidencia. Entré sin hacer ruido, estaba recostado con un brazo pasado por debajo de la almohada, y el otro sobre su cara. En la masita nocturna estaban unos lentes de contacto. Tenía los mismos tatuajes que tenía Kowalski en los brazos, el escudo de la fuerza aérea y la bandera de Rusia. Eso me daba esperanzas pero podía ser casualidad. Las sabanas tapaban solo la mitad de su espalda, despacio las fui llevando hacia atrás, la razón es simple: en su espalda baja tenia tatuado mi nombre, y en un costado de su cadera tenia, por desgracia, el nombre de Doris. Cualquiera me servía, no importaba cual. Poco a poco me acercaba más pero se despertó. Entré en pánico, pero el solo se dio vuelta hacia la derecha y siguió durmiendo. Respiré aliviada y me quedé con las ganas de saber si tenía esos tatuajes.

Me aleje y vi su mochila, la abrí. Había algunos expedientes, abrí el suyo:

Expediente: 3023

Nombre: Benson Mordecai L.

Edad: 34 años

Lugar de nacimiento: Stalingrado, unión soviética

Rango: Teniente Coronel

Observaciones: Rápida acción, gran y variado conocimiento científico, mención en Karate, Jiu-jitsu y Judo. Gran vacío emocional producto de la pérdida de su familia (esposa e hijos) Terapia psicológica total de 5 años

Cerré el expediente, quedé helada al leer lo de su familia. Me dolió a pesar de no conocerlo. Me acerqué una vez más y pasé una mano por su rostro. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta

_***Fin Narración***_

Al cerrar la puerta, Kowalski se despertó, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo, ahí estaban los dos tatuajes anteriormente mencionados por Marlene. Vio su expediente abierto y lo leyó, todo era mentira excepto su nacionalidad. Lo cerró y se imaginó esa terapia psicológica

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la continuación del Fic

Recuerden que desde ahora Kowalski se llama de otra manera, lo pondré a modo de recordatorio en cada capítulo para mejor comprensión de la historia

Gracias a los que se interesen, es importante que lean My Bodyguard My Life antes de lo contrario no entenderán esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

_***Narra Benson (Kowalski)***_

Me desperté demasiado temprano, de hecho ni si quiera dormí. Después de levantarme y leer mi nuevo expediente no pude conciliar el sueño. No pude dormir de tanto cuestionar si era la mejor decisión. Como dije era temprano, las cinco y treinta de la mañana tal vez. Aproveché que toda la familia dormía y que Frank estaba de guardia, me escabullí por el jardín y salí a correr. Era demasiado temprano, aun ni el sol salía, solo Mike el cachorro de los Miller corría tras de mi tratando de morder mi pierna izquierda. Corrí varios kilómetros, cada vez le subía más y más el volumen a la música, me sentía bien pero decidí volver.

Hoy no me sentía con muchos ánimos de hacer cosas, me sentía ausente, no por Marlene, por otra mujer. No es lo que creen, nunca engañaría a Marlene, la otra mujer es mi madre. Murió hace dos meses atrás. Valeska está hecha un desastre, cuando mi madre se enteró de que su hijo había muerto entró en depresión. Yo nunca me enteré que ella sabía sobre mi supuesta muerte, nunca pregunté por ella, cuando volví a Butovo para visitarla esperaba que me recibiera con sus brazos abiertos. Solo me recibió una fría lapida.

* * *

_ Mama, now I'm coming hom__e __I'm not all you wished of me __a mother's love for her son __spoken, help me be __I took your love for granted __not a thing you said to me __I needed your arms to welcome me __but, a cold stone's all I see_

* * *

No sabía cómo rayos disculparme, ni siquiera sé si podré perdonármelo alguna vez. A veces siento que está a mi lado, a veces, cuando duermo, juro escuchar su voz. Cada día me vuelvo más y más loco. Cuando es tanta mi desesperación grito que deje mi corazón en paz, que me deje ir, pero ni caso me hace. Ya no sé qué hacer, sinceramente, solo fui una vez a su tumba. No me gustan los cementerios.

James, coloquialmente llamado Private, me dice que quizás me está pidiendo que la visite. Pero con las cosas como están no creo poder hacerlo. Pienso que lo más correcto sería dejar de pensar y de hacerme ideas de que los fantasmas existen, la ciencia no cree en esas cosas. Volví a casa de los Felton, suena raro después de todo había sido mía, entré y aun todos dormían. Salí de la ducha y luego de la habitación, me fui a la cocina y estaba Marlene empacando cosas, trataba de mover una pesada caja. La tomé del otro extremo y la lleve donde ella me indicó

-De todas formas no estaba tan pesada- dijo con la respiración agitada y seguida de una risita. Solo sonreí mientras la veía irse

-¿Por qué tu ojo izquierdo es verde y el derecho azul?- preguntó Rico con voz grave- aprende a colocarte los lentes de contacto, inútil

-Muy gracioso- respondí con una risa irónica y poniéndome el lente que faltaba

-Debes tener cuidado, imagina si Marlene se diese cuenta- dijo apilando unas cajas

-Ya lo sé- respondí sarcástico

-Entonces no cometas esta clase de errores- dijo golpeándome en la cabeza y retirándose por la puerta trasera

-Idiota- susurre tocando mi frente. Tenía razón, si volvía a cometer una estupidez semejante estaba muerto.

_oOo_

Dos semanas más tarde, seguíamos llevando cajas de un lado a otro, se me había hecho un hábito sacar de sus casillas a Marlene. Como en los viejos tiempos. La sala estaba llena de maletas. No entendía por qué pero llevaba maletas de adentro hacia afuera, de arriba abajo pero lo hacía. Frank pasó por mi lado y lo tomé de la manga de la chaqueta

-Frank- le dije en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa, Ben?- ahora a todos se les ha hecho costumbre llamarme Ben

-No me digas Ben- respondí

-Está bien Mordecai- dijo mirándome, tratando de sacarme de mis casillas

-Ben esta mejor, decidme Ben- dije mirando a todos lados, riéndome- por qué llevamos estas cajas

-Simple, la señorita Marlene decidió ir a Moscú. Creo que la hermana de su esposo necesita ayuda y ella se hará cargo de la niña- Respondió sin saber lo que la noticia me había provocado

-Está bien- lo solté y subí a la recamara de Marlene

-Señorita Felton- toqué la puerta

-Voy- contestó abriendo la puerta

-¿Cómo es eso de que se irá a Moscú?- pregunté confundido

-Asunto confidencial- respondió burlesca

Levanté una ceja, escéptico y al juzgar por su rostro le di miedo

-No me haga reír- dije sarcástico- Valeska Lewandowski, mi prima

-¿Prima? Usted me dijo que no conocía a Kowalski-

-Asunto confidencial-

-¡Púdrase en el infierno!, ¡vallase a la mierda!- gritó

-Lléveme no conozco el camino- logré lo que quería, sacarla de sus casillas

Gritó furiosa antes de cerrar la puerta, ya me había divertido bastante a costa suya.

_***Narra Marlene***_

Es un maldito imbécil, un mentiroso, y se esconde descaradamente bajo la frase "Asunto confidencial". Lo que me sorprende es que me saca de mis casillas tan fácilmente como Kowalski, usa las mismas estrategias. Es un maldito. Como extraño a Kowalski. Ese maldito de Benson, ¿cómo pude creer que fuese Kowalski? ¡Por favor! Kowalski era atento, gracioso, guapo, cariñoso, valiente varonil y siempre me sacaba de mis casillas como Benson lo había hecho.

Ya no sé qué pensar, Benson se parece demasiado a Kowalski, siento como si lo conociera desde siempre. Cuando me mira siento que Kowalski lo hace. Preferí salir para aclarar mi mente. Mire hacia atras y vi a Mike el perro de los Miller, le acaricie la oreja izquierda y seguí caminado. Hacia frio, era extraño pues estábamos en verano, sentí algo tras de mí. Comencé a caminar más rápido y entré en pánico.

-Marlene- dijo con su voz de psicópata

-Jack- susurre mientras un sudor frio recorría mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó tomándome de la cintura y tapando mi boca. Comencé a forcejear pero él era más fuerte que yo. Sacó una navaja y sentí su filo en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Su brazo pasaba por mi cadera y sus labios tocaban mi cuello. Me sentía asqueada pero trate de soltarme pero me golpee el pie en la baca de cemento. Me dolía para caminar. Dejé que me siguiera tocando, sentía asco y nauseas pero…

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar maldito imbécil!- gritó fuera de si

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Jack sin soltarme

-Eso es lo de menos- respondió acerándose

-Ni un solo paso más- dijo llevando la navaja a mi cuello. Sentí miedo, aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría Benson, no tenía mucha confianza

No dijo nada, solo se dedicó a observarlo. Como Kowalski solía hacerlo. Su mirada decidida, intimidante, penetrante. Sus ojos concentrados en la navaja, posición en guardia, era igual tal como recordaba. Jack sonrió y Benson aprovechó ese momento, golpeó su vientre con la rodilla, y le dio un punta píe en la cara. Me abrasé a él, sentí su corazón agitado, sentí su perfume. Como necesitaba a Kowalski

-Vamos a casa- fue lo que le oí decir. Comenzamos a caminar pero yo estaba cojeando. Benson me tomó en brazos, lo miré de perfil y era igual a Kowalski. Esto me parecía muy raro, demasiada coincidencia. Entramos a casa y me cargó hasta la habitación, me recostó en la cama, antes de que se fuera le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- susurre después de darle el beso en la mejilla. Sentí mi corazón extraño, sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando besaba a Kowalski. Cuando se fue, saqué los expedientes que Benson tenía en su mesa de noche. Para mi mala suerte todos estaban en ruso. En uno de los papeles decía: Просьба об изменении идентичности. Luego salía el nombre de Kowalski y el de Benson. Después traduciría la frase aunque no me parece muy interesante

* * *

Bueno, no sé si les gusta este Fic. Me gustaría que dejaran algún comentario me ayudaría bastante

Просьба об изменении идентичности = Solicitud de cambio de identidad.

_(Mama, now I'm coming hom__e __I'm not all you wished of me __a mother's love for her son __spoken, help me be __I took your love for granted __not a thing you said to me __I needed your arms to welcome me __but, a cold stone's all I see: Corresponde a la canción Mama Said de Metallica La canción no me pertenece ) _


End file.
